Dragon Warriors VII YYH Style
by Makimura Reiji
Summary: Yuusuke, went on a journey to retrieve the sealed islands, will he succeed?


Dragon Warriors VII - YYH Style  
  
By: Makimura Reiji  
  
This is a story based on a PSX game named Dragon Warriors VII, I'll post the other style such as YGO or HxH later on. The stories are different due to characters' difference, so feel free to read all of them.  
  
I accept comments, corrections and criticism, but no flames accepted.  
  
I'll use original names from the game for some characters because I don't know all of the YYH characters' names, sorry, but I'll fix that problem as soon as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, it belongs to Togashi-sensei and I don't own Dragon Warriors VII coz' it belongs to Enix.  
  
Chapter I - Journey Starts  
  
There was a famous ruin, known forbidden, near the castle of a continent, Estard. However, there were no one guarding the place due to the rumor of divine curse for whoever who stepped their feet there.  
  
The walls are no longer solid, many cracks and some have been blown off. Pieces of big rocks scattered all over the place, making the atmosphere dusty and foggy.  
  
Then, a black stone lid moved, revealing a hidden staircase. There are some mutterings that heard like 'Those damn spiders will pay for making nests at the stone lid' and 'Stupid fucking ol' spiders!' and a leather-gloved hand reached out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A short jet-black haired guy stood cross-handed on the seashore beside a guy who wore all green. The jet-black haired guy looked grumpy. He glared at the guy who wore all green and stated crossly, "Yuusuke," he continued glaring at the guy next to him, "Will you, by any chance, tell me where you kept disappearing to?"  
  
Yuusuke threw his hands up in mock defeat and nodded, "Okay, okay, Hiei, just stop glaring won't ya? If you kept glaring like that, your eyes will pop out from their socket, you know?" he grinned goofily and continued, "Well, I and Kuwabara went to the hidden cave beneath the Ruin," his index finger was lifted and pointed a certain direction.  
  
"You know Yuusuke, I think you should study more, there are nothing but mere ocean in the direction you pointed, nothing but mere ocean," Hiei shook his head disbelievingly, "Well, tomorrow is the Amitt Harvest, you should go to sleep if you don't want to be late,"  
  
He waved his goodbye and walked toward the only, um, decent home in that village. He opened the door slowly and crept in, hoping his parents won't hear him.  
  
At Hiei's leave, Yuusuke made his way to the temple and stared at the twin statues behind the priest. He took a seat in front of the priest and stared dumbly at the priest.  
  
"Ah, Yuusuke," the priest smiled, "I suppose you want to hear the tale behind the ocean?" he took a seat beside Yuusuke and started as Yuusuke nodded, "When I was young," he began.  
  
Yuusuke mumbled something like 'Wow, I don't know you were once young,' and got a smack from the old wise priest as his thanks for commenting like that.  
  
"I wonder what lies on the ocean, I took a boat and sailed," he shut his eyes and remembered the time when he sailed across the ocean, "But you know? I found nothing, nothing at all, in this world, there is only this island, and this continent,"  
  
"That can't be!" Yuusuke shouted angrily.  
  
"Yes, I know you also don't believe that, but.."  
  
"Not that, old man, but that means I lost my bet with Hiei again, I bet there was not only mere ocean at the direction I point while he said there was only mere ocean!" he groaned and counted his money, whether it's enough to pay Hiei or not.  
  
The priest sweatdropped, "Really, Yuusuke, you should copy your father, he's such a great fisherman," he sighed, "Now, you should go to bed if you don't want to be late for tomorrow's Amitt harvest, it starts early in the morning,"  
  
"I know, you don't have to remind me, jiji, anyway, I'm outta here," he grabbed a coat and headed outside the temple, slamming the door hard before going out.  
  
"That's strange, I don't remember him bringing a coat along when he comes in," he looked around and noticed that his coat was missing, "Oh no! That kid! He stole my coat again!" the priest growled and cursed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heheh, what a stupid old man, now, this is the tenth time I take his coat unnoticed, come to think of it, maybe he thinks that he doesn't even have the coat," Yuusuke laughed boastfully as he opened his house's door.  
  
Strains of dark brown hair were blown by the night breeze that came in from the door. As soon as he stepped in his house, a wine bottle with no contents flew to his direction as greeting, and broke as soon as the bottle broke as it hit the wall near the doorsill.  
  
He backed off a few steps, "He- hey, mom, what are you doing in a time like this?"  
  
"Still asking me, now go to sleep before I hurl another bottle at you!" a dark brown haired woman glared at Yuusuke and picked up another wine bottle.  
  
"O- okay, I get it, I get it," Yuusuke hurriedly rush to the stairs and climbed up to his bedroom. He took some of his parents' money that was stored in a chest near his dresser and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunlight shone brightly, shining upon the merry people of Fishbel, who had been busy preparing everything for the Amitt Harvest that year.  
  
Yuusuke, in the other hand, hasn't even wake up. He felt a dazzling light shone upon him, he was about to get up and close the curtain, in case he forgot to close it last night, but then he remembered that his room doesn't even have a window of some sort.  
  
He opened his eyes lazily just to find his mother used a flashlight and lighted it on him, "GET UP YOU SLEEPYHEAD OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR BED EVER AGAIN!" she shouted and grabbed Yuusuke by the collar. She threw him down the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Now take a bath and help your father at the harbor," she commanded as she grabbed some toast and a fish sub. "After that, give that fish sub to your father and eat those toasts," she pointed the food on the table. "Don't you dare eat the fish sub and give your father the toasts instead if you still want to see tomorrow's daylight,"  
  
"Ah, of course," Yuusuke grinned uneasily and replied from inside the bathroom. Of course, he was a bit of a gangster himself, but he was absolutely no match to his mother.  
  
As soon as he finished taking a bath, he grabbed the toast and filled his mouth with it, then grabbed the fish sub and walked to the harbor to find his father chatting with Hiei's father.  
  
"Yuusuke, how long does it take to wake you up? Hiei could have born a baby while you sleep you know," his father sighed at the sight of Yuusuke.  
  
"But Dad, Hiei can't born a baby," Yuusuke stared at his father.  
  
"Oh, of course I know, just a comparison you know," his father stated, and snatched the fish sub from Yuusuke's hand, "Thanks for bringing me these," he ate the fish sub. "Now, make yourself useful, go clean the cabin or something," he commanded.  
  
"Stop bossing me around old man," but he went down anyway, just to try some stew the cook made every day. He stepped down the staircase to find Hiei hiding behind one of many barrels in the storeroom.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, you come to help me too?" he shouted happily just to get a smack with a harisen, which popped out from nowhere, by Hiei.  
  
"Shut up! Don't you know that I snuck in here!?" Hiei glared at Yuusuke furiously.  
  
The cook came and spotted Hiei, "Hiei? What are you doing here? I told you not to snuck in ever again!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon! I just wanted to see someone okay?" Hiei came up with an excuse.  
  
"What a lame excuse, you can't meet anyone in the middle of the ocean, can you?" the cook stated flatly.  
  
"Yeeeeaaaa.. No?" Hiei replied just like the moose in Brother Bear movie. "Or maybe, some cute little fishes?"  
  
"Hiei, fish in the ocean aren't little, and, I thought you were allergic to fish?" the cook narrowed his eyes and continued, "Now get off the boat before your father make you do so," he headed back towards the kitchen.  
  
Hiei made his way upstairs angrily while cursing everything he saw, well, Yuusuke included even he can't see him. He mutters in a low and ineligible voice that nobody knows what he was talking about.  
  
They walked out of the cabin and down the ship. The ship set sail as soon as all the fishermen are aboard. Yuusuke saw the departure and then walked out of the harbor, passing Hiei's home.  
  
When he reached the gate, however, a royal guard was waiting for him and approaching him. He was one of the messengers of the king, he was ordered to tell him that King Burns requested for an audience with him as soon as possible, he wanted to discuss about Kuwabara and his dumbness, probably.  
  
He nodded as the guard told him the direction of Estard castle. He listened half-heartedly thinking he would pay a visit to whatever place he stumbled into anyway.  
  
He readied to make his way down the steps when he suddenly heard something, like a coat flying or something, or maybe he was only imagining things?  
  
"Hm, looks like I could take advantage of this," now he know that he wasn't only imagining things since that voice sounded like Hiei's and too real to be imagination.  
  
"Hiei?" he asked unsurely hoping that it was, since if it wasn't Hiei then it means he's be followed by some kind of ghost or something, and surely he didn't want that.  
  
"Of course, who else?" he glared down at the direction of Yuusuke, and then made his way down the stairs, "I'll just tag along with you to Estard, got any problem with that?"  
  
"No, of course not," Yuusuke shook his head, knowing that if he nodded his head or said 'yes', Hiei would probably kill him instantly and he will die standing.  
  
"Then, shall we go?" he asked and they walked outside of their lovely little and a bit fishy, I guess, village. Yuusuke didn't know the direction since he hardly got out of the village and if he do, he just followed Kuwabara around. Well, anyways, he knew where the Estard Ruin is.  
  
"You don't know where Estard is? Didn't the guard tell you just now?" Hiei asked furiously as they walked along the seashore just like Yuusuke said, but they ended up at the dead east end of the island.  
  
"Um, well, I remember him saying something like 'along the seashore' and 'northwest' or so, but I don't really remember," Yuusuke sighed.  
  
"He mentioned NORTHWEST!? Then why we go to the EAST!? They have no connection at all, NO connection at all," Hiei emphasized almost every word angrily.  
  
"Well, then, should we go to the west then?" Yuusuke offered reluctantly and they went to the west now.  
  
But unfortunately, still, Yuusuke didn't know the way, and they ended up at a small house, tucked away in the mountains, with a woodsman who can understand animal's language there.  
  
"I don't know that Estard is this small," Hiei said sarcastically and glared at Yuusuke who was standing beside him.  
  
"I don't know either," Yuusuke replied while staring at the house.  
  
"Hey! Of course this isn't Estard! I'm only kidding! Where's your knowledge about this continent, huh?" Hiei hissed, "Or you don't have any?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Where did you put your brain? In your knee? Or maybe lower than that?" Hiei hissed angrily, "In your bottom?"  
  
"I thought knee are much lower than bottom," Yuusuke replied.  
  
"I don't mean position! I mean.. Uh, never mind," Hiei gave up, really, talking to this idiot beside him took more than usual patience.  
  
And by the way, will they ever make it to Estard before the sunset? Or.. Before tomorrow?  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for reading, I'll be glad if you leave a review, a review. 


End file.
